Image recognition may be used to identify consumer packaged goods for a variety of purposes. For example, when performing an in-store shelf audit, a market research firm may use image recognition to identify the products displayed on store shelves. As another example, a merchant may offer an image recognition application to consumers to facilitate comparison shopping.